Anime Assassins
by Ash Lee Brodford
Summary: Abandoned What do ya get when you combine 1 late night the movie The One 1 totally insaine autheress? a crossover that is crazy!
1. Default Chapter

Anima Assassins

Author: Ash-chan

Part: 1/?

Parings: none so far 3x4 later…maybe 1+2 or maybe 2+5 don't know yet. 

Warnings: OCCness abound but that's OK because its AU, yoia and some slight Relina basing Relina lovers please hang with me it will be explained all in good time. 

Disclaimers: I don't own the G'boys *curls up in to fetal passion and cries* but I can mass with them right? *sobs* but all the original characters are mine well excepted for Talon he belongs to himself! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!

Notes: //blah// = thoughts

"Blah" = speech

~_blah_~ = speech from vid screen, earpieces and mic's.

Some were in the Anima Assassins secret base in New Mexico/Real World Dimension:

"I don' know, what do you want to do Talon?" asked Ash.

"I don't know, what do you want to do Ash?" Talon asked back.

"Hay now don't start that again! I asked **you** first!!" *silence as crickets chirp*

"Sooo….uh…wan--"

#beep# _receiving transmission_ beep blip…new mission

463|\|+5 4$|-| @n|] +@L0|\| jo|_|R |\/|!5$!0|\| 5|-|0|_|L|] joo [|-|oo$3 +0 @[[3|+ 

1+ !$ +0 |!LL +|-|3 3\/iL R3l!|\|@ [L0N3 +|-|@+ H45 |!|]n@||3|] +|-|3 R34L 

R3l!|\|@ 4|\||] +o R3$[|_|3 |-|3r. Ph0r j00r [0|\|+@[+ !|\|ph0r|\|/|4+!0|\| [0|\|+@[+ 8@$3 

0|5. +|-|!$ |\/|3$5463 |_|_|!LL |}3l3+3 !|\| 60 53[0|\||]$ !ph |\|0+ |]0|_||\|L0|]3|]. J 

#beep#

"Quick hit the f*cking button!" yelled Ash.

Talon ran to hit the button, "Got it!!" he said. "Now all we have to do is to decode it." Ash comes over to look at the vid screen over Talons shoulder.

"I've never seen this type of code before, have you Ash?" Talon asked.

"I think I've seen something like it before…. Yeah I have!! Wait nevermind."

Talon -_-;;;;

"What!"

"Nothing…*sigh*…" said Talon.

"Wait I have seen it before in a mange its called L33+ S||!" Ash exclaimed. 

"So you can decode it, yes?" Talon asked.

"Yeah! It will take some time though," replied Ash. "So go find something to do for awhile," said Ash while turning to the screen.

"K I'll go clean the guns and get some of our stuff together," Talon said.

"Ok that's nice…" said Ash distractedly. (A.N.: get the feeling that Ash isn't paying attention to Talon?)

Talon walks over to the far wall and enters a code in to the keypad. Part of the wall slides back to revaling a _very_ large room filled with weapons, laptops and cell phones, undercover stuff and a number of fake I.D.'s. Talon walks in and goes to get some duffel bags to put some clothing into for their dimensional trip.

~*~ some time later ~*~

"Hay!! Talon I got the message decoded! Where did he go?" Ash wondered aloud.

~Heeeah!!~ crash *thud* 

"Oh he must be in the practice room," Ash said as she when over to the far wall, to the practice rooms to give the decoded message to Talon.

"Hay Talon!"

"Yeah! Did ya get it decoded?" asked Talon.

"Yeah our next assignment is in one of the Gundam Wing universes. Here see for your self," said Ash while handing Talon his copy of the message.

~*~ decoded messeage~*~

Agents Ash and Talon your mission should you choose to accept it is to kill the evil Relina clone that has kidnapped the real Relina and to rescue her. For your contact information contact base Ops. The message will delete in 60 seconds if not downloaded. 

J 

"So do you know which Gundam univers we have to go to?" asked Talon.

"No. Only that this time we get to meet the Gundam pilots!!" exclamed Ash with stars in her eyes. "I've wanted to meet them for a long time! Their almost as good as us!" Ash said.

"Well lets go contaced Base Ops for the rest of our mission," said Talon as he's putting away his practice stuff and leaving the room. 

"OK," said Ash as she fallowed Talon out to the vid com system. Talon breings up the camunications and contacks Base Ops. The Commander's assistant, Neal picks up.

~_Agents Ash and Talon! Good to see you all healed up! The Commander wanted to talk to you! Just a minuet while I get him. Ok? K!!~_ all this is said with a lot of zeal. 

Ash and Talon are put on hold. Little SD Deathscyther's are dancing on the screen. Ash and Talon both swetdrop at Neal's perkeness.

"Ah haha! Neal must have goten some good nooky from Cleon last night or this morning!" said Ash while snikering.

"Don't be crude Ash! Neal's and Cleon's sex life are non of your buissness!" Talon amonished.

"But it is to if he is going to be soooo ovious about it!" Ash contered.

Talon looked like he was about to make a retort when Commander Harris's face apeared on the screen.

__

~Ah, it is good to see that you are up and about agents Talon and Ash. Ops needs your skills on this next asinment. Docter Rosenberg will outline what happened,~ said Commander Harris. 

A pattie red-haired woman appeared on the next screen. ~_Agents Ash, Talon, ~_ she greeted with a slight nod of her head. ~_My team and I noted an anomaly in the time/space grid of universe GW-556 so we investigated. It turned out that there had been an unauthorized jump by an unknown into GW-556 at 23:00 hours. The purpose of this jump was unknown till now, it appears that the unknown is attempting to destroy universe GW-556 by eliminating the gundam pilots which will cause a massive battle that will destroy the GW-556 Earth, ~ _said Dr. Rosenberg looking up from her notes.

~_Your mission is to go to GW-556 and to stop the Relina clone form killing the gundam pilots and any other major players that it going to try's to eliminate in universe GW-556. If it is at all possible try to disable the clone and bring it back to Ops so that Dr. Rosenberg and her team can try to find out who sent it to GW-556, ~_ said Commander Harris. ~_Do you think that you can do it? ~_

"Well it will be a challenge sir, but Ash and I are competent in our skills and are up to the challenge!" Talon said with conference.

"Yeah! I want to test myself against Heero's skills!!" exclaimed Ash.

~_Very good. Here is the information you'll need while in GW-556. Agent Ash your new identity is Ashley Higarushi and your new identity Talon is now Talon Yasha. You will both be posing as a couple so that you will have little problem meeting together at odd times of the night, ~_ said the Commander. _~Your contacts name is Will Bedford, he is posing as an American exchange student. He specializes in undercover work and electronics. He is the undercover agent that has been keeping tabs on the gundam pilots for quite some time; he was the one to inform Dr. Rosenberg of the kidnapping of Miss Relina, _~ said Commander Harris._ ~I want you two to report to Ops so that you can make the jump to GW-556 within the next day. I expect to see you in two hours understand? ~_ finished Commander Harris.

"Understood, sir!" said Ash and Talon at the same time wile saluting. 

~_Very good, we'll see you soon then. Ops out. ~ _Commander Harris's image disappears and the vid screen goes all fuzzy, Talon shuts down the communications terminal.

"Well lets get our personal stuff and get to Ops," Talon said.

"K' I'll meet you in the hanger," said Ash as she walked to her personal quarters.

"Ok meet you there in five," Talon said as he went to his own quarters.

Well that's it for now!! Review and maybe I'll write some more!


	2. The Psycho and Spooky

Anima Assassins

Author: Ash-chan

Part: 2/?

Parings: none so far 3x4 later…maybe 1+2 or maybe 2+5 don't know yet. 

Warnings: OCCness abound but that's OK because its AU, yoia and some slight Relina basing. Relina lovers please hang with me it will be explained all in good time. 

Disclaimers: I don't own the G'boys *curls up in to fetal passion and cries* but I can mass with them right? *sobs* but all the original characters are mine well excepted for Talon he belongs to himself! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!

Notes: //blah// = thoughts

"Blah" = speech

~_blah_~ = speech from vid screen, earpieces and mic's.

Also I have no idea about any thing to do with the military every thing I know I got from 

fic's and JAG. So I'm open to any corrections as long as you're not mean about it.

*~_0o0_~*

Chapter Two

The Psycho and Spooky

*~_0o0_~*

****

~Recap~

"K' I'll meet you in the hanger," said Ash as she walked to her personal quarters.

"Ok meet you there in five," Talon said as he went to his own quarters.

****

~End Recap~

Anima Assassins secret base underground hanger in New Mexico:

Ash is stowing the bags while Talon doses the preflight check. "Uagg! Gods, I wish that

we didn't have to carry _all _our weapons. They weigh like a ton!" Ash complained.

"I know but this is a Gundam Universe we're going to. So we need to have all of 

our stuff just to be safe," Talon said as he got out of the cockpit.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ash said with a sigh. She put the last bag in the storage 

compartment and handed Talon his own small bag. "Ya ready?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. We're all set," Talon said after storing his small bag.

"Ok, let's go then," replied Ash as she got in to her seat and fastened the seat belt.

Talon got into his seat as well and started up the jet.

"Hanger door?" Talon asked

"Check," Ash said while she opened the hanger roof door.

"Ok thrusters on," Talon said. The black jet started to ascend.

"Bringing shield and stealth field online," Ash's hands flew across the keyboard

to bring up the stealth field that would hide the jet form sensors and eyesight the now

invisible jet rose up out of the hidden door on the New Mexico desert floor.

"Brace for booster ignition," Talon warned as his hand moved to a big purple

button. The jet's engines gave of a high-pitched whine as they powered up. Suddenly the

engines quieted and then the jet shot off at well over mock three.

~*~*~*~*~

Interlude before Agents Talon and Ash get to Ops. Base.

~*~*~*~*~

_'Privet Biningfild report to the duty officers office at once,'_ a voice said over the

intercom in the brackets.

"What the hell did you do now Biningfild?" asked Privet Smith.

"Not anything big! Just the thing during exercise yesterday," replied Privet Biningfild as he got up to leave.

Privet Biningfild walked to the duty officer's office. When he reached the door he

knocked. "Come in," said a harsh voice. Privet Biningfild went in and saluted the man

behind the desk. "At ease Privet. You must be wondering why you have been called

here," Latinate Snyder commented. "Due to your misconduct during exercises yesterday

a punishment is in order." Latinate Snyder had a sadistic smirk on his lips, "Filed Agents

Ash and Talon are coming in today for a mission briefing. You are to meet their jet and

escort them to Dr. Rosenberg and also for the rest of the day."

"Understood, Sir," Privet Biningfild said with a curt nod.

"Agents Talon and Ash's ETA is an hour and a half. You are to repot to hanger

bay one. You are dismissed Privet," said Latinate Snyder with a wave of his hand.

"Yes Sir," Privet Biningfild said with a salute to the Latinate. Privet Biningfild

then turned and left the office. When he got back to the brackets Privet Smith was still

there.

"So what did Latinate Snyder say?" Privet Smith asked curiously.

Privet Biningfild sighed, "I have to be the escort to some Filed Agents that are coming in

for a mission briefing."

"Really? Which ones?" asked Privet Smith.

"Agents Talon and Ash," Privet Biningfild said casually.

Privet Smith's face paled after Privet Biningfild said the two agents names. "You got

assigned to escort Spooky and The Psycho?" Privet Smith said in a hushed voice.

"Spooky and The Psycho? Why are they called that?" Privet Biningfild asked

quizzically.

"How long till you have to go meet them?" asked Privet Smith.

"An hour and a half. Why?"

Privet Smith looked Privet Biningfild in the face. "So that I can tell you what you are

going to be dealing with," Privet Smith said solemnly.

"They can't be as bad as you say…can they?" Privet Biningfild said weakly. All

Privet Smith did was nod his head. "I've been royally had haven't I." More nodding.

"Great. (sigh) Well you might as well tell me," Privet Biningfild said.

~*~

And so began the gruesome tale of just how Agents Ash and Talon acquired the names

'The Psycho' and 'Spooky'. But that is a tale for another time, let us continue with our

story.

~*~

~*~

Thirty minuets latter.

~*~

Somewhere near the North Pole.

"BO this is TA1 requesting landing clearance," Talon said over the radio. 

"TA1 this is BO you are clear for landing in hanger bay one," said a technician.

"Thanks BO. TA1 coming home over and out."

After landing Talon and Ash got out and were greeted by a privet.

"Privet Biningfild! Sir and Ma'am," the privet said crisply while saluting. Ash and Talon returned the salute and Privet Biningfild continued. "I am to take you to 

Dr. Rosenberg and Captain Harris right away."

"Then by all means my good man!" Ash said brightly with a terrible try at an 

English accent.

"Certainly Ma'am. If you will fallow me," Privet Biningfild said as he turned to 

the door. Ash and Talon followed out of the hanger bay and down the hall to a door with 

the words 'Lab 4' on it. Privet Biningfild slid his ID card and the door slid open. Behind 

the door was a large room with all kinds of weird looking equipment and computers.

People in white coats walked around and did various things with different consuls. Privet 

Biningfild escorted Ash and Talon to a small office in the back on the room. On the door 

was a nameplate that read 'Dr. W. Rosenberg'. Privet Biningfild stopped ad turned to

Talon and Ash. "Dr. Rosenberg is waiting for you Sir, Ma'am," Privet Biningfild said. "I

have been told to wait for you here so I can escort you to Captain Harris."

"Very well Privet," Talon said with a salute.

"Ok see ya later Biningfild!" Ash said with a mock salute as she and Talon

walked in the Doc's office.

"Hiya Doc! How's the military life treating ya?" Ash greeted Dr. Rosenberg.

"Very well," Dr. Rosenberg returned good-naturally. "And you?"

"Well you know, the usual. Chaos, pandemonium, and mass distraction," Ash 

answered flippantly.

"That's good…I hope," Dr. Rosenberg replied. "And you Talon?"

"I am doing well Dr. Rosenberg," Talon said with a nod.

"That's good," Dr. Rosenberg gestured at the two chairs in front of her desk. 

"Pleas be seated." Talon and Ash sat down and Dr. Rosenberg continued. "You are both 

aware of the gravity of the situation. GW-556 is a key in balancing the GW muitiverses. 

So it is imperative that it remains stable. As the 'template universe' if it were to collapse 

so do the other GW universes. Even the ones that are vastly different." Dr. Rosenberg 

stated with a grim face. Both Talon and Ash are now also grim looking.

"Ok. So do you have any new 'toys' that we can use to kick this unknowns ass with?" Ash inquired with a slight maniacal/evil smirk on her lips. 

"Why yes we do Ash. As you know we have been studying the readings Talon

brought back from one of the RS.5 world on 'hummer space'—"

"You mean your people found a way to access 'hummer space'!" Talon asked in 

wonder. Ash was staring in to space with a look of pure glee on her face.

"To put it bluntly…yes, yes we have," Dr. Rosenberg said with a smug grin.

There was a loud 'thump' sound as Ash fell out of her chair, she still had a gleeful expression on her face but now her eyes were glazed over as well. "Well that was 

unusual," Dr. Rosenberg said as she turned her eyes to Talon, only to find him staring in to space blankly. "Well I guess that's a good reaction."

~*~*~*~*~

End

~*~*~*~*~

Ash: hummer space…. I liky! I can't wait!

Duo: when are you going to get to the guys and me!

Ash: soon, soon…mmmm…hummer space…

Duo: it appears we've lost contact with the author. review and maybe we'll get her back

Ash: oh and if you want the story behind the nicknames just ask I'll come up with something! Hmmm maybe something with paint guns…(walks away muttering)


End file.
